leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokétch Co. President
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Pokétch Company President |jname=ポケッチカンパニーのしゃちょう |tmname=Pokétch Company's president |image=Pokétch Company President anime.png |size=250px |caption=Pokétch Co. President in the anime |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |hometown=Jubilife City |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Father, wife (games) Landis (son; anime) |game=yes |generation= |games= |anime=yes |epnum=DP010 |epname=Not on MY Watch Ya Don't! |enva=Clyde Hunter |java=Kenta Miyake }} The Pokétch Company President (Japanese: ポケッチカンパニーのしゃちょう Pokétch Company's president) is a non-player character from the Sinnoh region. He appears in , the , and the Pokémon Adventures manga. In the games The president is first met in Jubilife City, where he informs the about the Pokétch promotional campaign. After obtaining three Coupons, he gives the player a Pokétch. After that, he can be visited at the Pokétch Company. After completing certain tasks, or obtaining a Gym Badge, he will reward the player with a new Pokétch App. Quotes Jubilife City * First encounter :"Oh, oh, oh? You call yourself a Pokémon Trainer? And yet you have no Pokétch? That is, Pokémon Watch, or Pokétch for short! Oh my, you are a rare case indeed! You see, I invented, and now manufacture, Pokétches. Not only that, I'm now conducting the Pokétch promotional campaign! All you have to do is find three clowns in Jubilife City. If you can find them... I will gift you with a Pokétch!" :"The three clowns will each ask you a skill-testing question. The questions will all have to do with Pokémon. After all, a Pokétch is a tool for Pokémon Trainers. Collect a Coupon from each clown, then come see me, OK?" * After Coupons 1, 2, and 3 are received :"OK, let me count your Coupons! I'll use the Pokétch here... One, two, three! Bravo! I say, bravo! In return for these Coupons, I present you this Pokémon Watch, or Pokétch for short!" :"You can add apps to your Pokétch to make it even more versatile! Touch the Pokétch screen and please do try it out!" Pokétch Co. * Before obtaining a Gym Badge :"Hi, hi! I'm the president of the Pokétch Company! I'm developing a new Pokétch app, but it's not quite done. My guess is that it will be ready when you get a Gym Badge." * After obtaining a Gym Badge :"Hi, hi! Your patience is rewarded! I've developed a new Pokétch app!" :"That's the Memo Pad! It's... Well, it is what it is!" * Before obtaining three Gym Badges :"Hi, hi! I'm the president of the Pokétch Company! I'm developing a new Pokétch app, but it's not quite done. My guess is that it will be ready when you get three Gym Badges." * After obtaining three Gym Badges :"Hi, hi! Your patience is rewarded! I've developed another new Pokétch app!" :"Having a map constantly displayed is convenient, no? You can also mark things, so it's that much more useful." * Before obtaining five Gym Badges :"Hi, hi! I'm the president of the Pokétch Company! I'm developing a new Pokétch app, but it's not quite done. My guess is that it will be ready when you get five Gym Badges." * After obtaining five Gym Badges :"Hi, hi! Your patience is rewarded! I've developed yet another new Pokétch app!" :"I think it will be useful to know how many people are communicating, like in the Union Room." * Before obtaining seven Gym Badges :"Hi, hi! I'm the president of the Pokétch Company! I'm developing a new Pokétch app, but it's not quite done. My guess is that it will be ready when you get seven Gym Badges." * After obtaining seven Gym Badges :"Hi, hi! Your patience is rewarded! I've developed still yet another new Pokétch app!" :"Check type matchups so you can make all your attacks super effective! You'll become stronger than ever!" * After all apps have been obtained :"Hi, hi! I'm the president of the Pokétch Company! So, yup, what to do? Do you think I should solicit new Pokétch ideas?" Sprites In the anime In the Pokémon anime, the Pokétch Co. President appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. In this canon, he has a son named Landis. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=三宅健太 Kenta Miyake |en=Clyde Hunter |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |pl=Cezary Kwieciński |pt_br=Gilberto Baroli |cs=Bohuslav Kalva |es_eu=Juan Perucho}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Co. President in Pokémon Adventures]] The Pokétch Co. President first appears in Licking Lickitung. meets him after returning to Jubilife City; the president preaches to him about the Pokétch's various functions. He also dresses him up to be a clown for his campaign, and it is with his "teachings" that Diamond was able to catch the that was stealing valuables (including Pokétches) from people. After the conflict is resolved, he gets beaten up by the angry mobs who'd lost them, though. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Président de la Pokémontre S.A. |de=Präsident der Pokétch Gesellschaft |it=Presidente della PokéKron SpA |ko=포켓치주식회사의사장 Pokétch Jusikoesa-ui Sajang |es_eu=Presidente de Poké-reloj S.A. |vi=Giám đốc công ty Đồng hồ Pokémon }} Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Anime characters de:Präsident der Pokétch Gesellschaft es:Presidente de Poké-reloj S.A. it:Presidente della Pokétch Co. zh:宝可表公司的社长